The Spark Of Realisation
by TotallyCrissable
Summary: Finn has had enough of singing with Rachel, and decides to choose a new duet partner who is Sam. And this leads to a new romantic relationship between the two. Rated M for smut, sex, and various content. This is my first fic, so be nice! 3
1. Chapter 1

The Spark of realisation.

"Ok guys! Whats up?" Mr Schue asked walking into the choir room on a stormy Monday afternoon. He instantly noticed how everyone was slumped in their seats doodling in their work books, eagerly waiting for the school day to finish. This felt unusual to the normal cheerful students that filled every inch of the room with some sort of noise. In desperate need of help to lift the groups spirits Will looked across to Rachel and asked, "Rachel, is there anything you would like to show us before we get the lesson started?" He turned and started writing on the board expecting Rachel to jump up and start singing some ballad she has only dreamed of doing since the age of four. But the strange silence still lingered. Turning back around he glared and made a face that sort of asked why she remained seated.

"Mr Schue, as important it is to build up my personal repertoire, Nationals is in three weeks and we really need to get stuck into rehearsals. I already know I can sing better than any other girl here," Rachel replied choosing to ignore Santana's rude gesture in the background. "And anyway, there is no solo number this year. Just a duet and two group numbers. I highly suggest that we work on our duets number. Finn and I…" she tried to continue but was interrupted.

"Rachel, no offence but I think we should let another two people sing together." Finn jumped in. He loved Rachel but he was getting quite annoyed doing everything with her before. "Maybe we should, I don't know, how about like before Mr Schue? Put our names into a hat and duet like that?" Rachel was shocked almost to tears but she put on a brave front, and saved her anger for later.

"Finn, that is a great idea! But since you suggested the idea, and that you'd rather not sing with Rachel, why don't you choose who you would like to duet with?" Will butted in before things started to set off for the worse.

_Wow, I've never really thought about this before. _Finn thought. He was always good at leading the group, but never really had room for his own thoughts and wants. _I guess Sam would be pretty awesome to sing with, we both like the same sort of music and I would love to sort our friendship out more. _Finn looked up to Mr Shue and simply said "Sam." Everyone in the room looked at Finn with confused looks on there face. " I would like to work with Sam. He's a great guy with an awesome voice, I reckon we could create some kick ass harmonies together." He glanced up to Sam and noticed an accepting nod.

The bell eventually rang marking the end of the school day. Finn got up quicker than anyone else and stormed out of the door. He didn't want to speak to anyone right now because he couldn't understand how two guys singing a duet together could be weird. Santana and Mercedes have done it many of times. He _almost_ exited the building when an angry Rachel stopped directly in front of him.

"What is your problem?" She screeched, making most heads turn around them.

"I don't know what your talking about." He avoided eye contact with her. Knowing it was about to get extremely awkward.

"You Finn, you don't want to sing with me anymore? Do you know what this will do to our chances of winning? No one else in there is capable of my standard apart from you. I mean who am I suppose to sing with now Finn?" Tears streamed from her eyes, not realising how selfish she was being.

"Do you know what rachel? I have had it with this. If you keep this up then me and you are…Sam" Finn looked down the corridor and spotted the blonde boy waiting for him. Finn felt a spark in him that he had never felt with any person before. Sam smiled gently at him and lifted his hand which beckoned him over.

"Excuse me?" She was shocked and noticed Finns eyes drift over to Sam. "Umm Finn whats going on?"

Choosing to ignore her question, Finn picked up his bag and whispered "Goodbye Rachel." He left her there in the entrance of the school sobbing to herself as he strutted past all the empty classrooms. _Whats going on? This is crazy!_ Finn thought. He felt like Sam was a magnet and he could do nothing but follow the attraction that pulled him closer.

"Hey Sam"

"Heya Frankenteen. So you want to sing with me huh?" Sam smirked. It sent sparks flying through Finn's spine and he felt as if he fell through a thousand story building.

"Sure. Do you wanna come round tonight? We can practice and you can stay over if you like, I'm sure Mum and Burt won't mind."

"Dude, that's sounds more like an invitation into your pants." He replied reaching for the front of his shirt and slowly lifting showing Finn a peak of his perfect abs.

"I… Uhh…" Finn tried not to stare but couldn't help it. Then he noticed the problem growing in his pants as confusion swept across him. _Whats going on? I'm not gay, thats Kurt. _"Just come round for seven." He snapped and ran out of the building using his bag to cover him.

After making it successfully to his car, thoughts started to whiz around his head. _Im not gay. But does that mean Sam is? His lips, they look so amazing. Especially with the red Chapstick he uses. Imagine what they would taste like. _As his worries turn into lust, he automatically started to stroke himself through his jeans. His thoughts entirely on Sam and how his abs show through his tight tops. Before he knew it, he was overwhelmed with the most powerful orgasm he has ever experienced. Thats when it came clear to him. Rachel was of no interest to him anymore. He needed somebody else. And that was Sam Evans


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this! Feel free to review. As I said before this is my first ever Fanfic so I know there is room for plenty of improvement. And I already know my grammar and spelling isn't perfect, but I am studying to improve this. If you would like to follow me on Tumblr, My it is here, .com/ And enjoy!

The drive home for Finn was extremely challenging. One, because of the chain of thoughts about his sexuality running through his mind. And two, the uncomfortable mess he made in his jeans. He knew people were aware about their sexual orientation at his age but he came down to the decision that maybe his body is just asking him to experiment. It could also be the fact that he's jealous of Sam's amazing athletic body, and just wants to get close and feel what such a perfect set of abs could feel like.

"Damn, I need to work out more." he said as he edged up to the driveway beside the house. He sat in his car for a few more seconds as he slowly lifted up his shirt. Looking down, he took in the way his own stomach presented itself. He wasn't over-weight, but then again he wasn't slim either. It upset him to think that he was just as physical as Sam yet they didn't look the same. Moments passed and Finn was still sat there staring at himself. He was cut off by a loud tap on the window. It was Kurt. He was wearing a blue vintage Chanel jacket that was probably females, but as he mentioned to people before 'Fashion has no gender.'

"FINN! What the hell are you doing? You've been sat there for twenty minutes!" He screamed. Finn jumped out of his skin and just glanced out the window.

"Wow, this is awkward." He whispered back. Slowly, he opened his door and stepped outside. The cold breeze hit him like a punch in the face as it was a huge contrast to the warmth in his car. "Um Kurt, I need to talk to you about something…" He was talking without thinking. But he knew he had to speak to Kurt about it sometime.

"I think I'm the wrong guy. Maybe you want to see a doctor about how you were staring at your belly for almost half an hour. But go ahead I guess, I just really don't understand what this has to do with me"

"Just shut up and listen will you? I… I think I have feelings for Sam. Like gay feelings…" Finn looked away feeling tears fill his eyes. _Wow this is difficult. Now I totally understand why people find it hard to talk about things like this._ " Can we like not talk about this here? I'd much rather go inside. Plus its starting to rain again."

Throughout Finn's explanation, Kurt's jaw just dropped and hung there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But Finn was his brother and he had to be loveable and caring. Which is exactly how he was treated by his dad in this situation. Eventually Kurt managed to push out a "Yeah okay." As the both made their way into the house.

When they made it to Finn's room Kurt said "Finn I totally understand what you are going through, and I want you to know that no matter how this plays out, I am here for you. More than anyone else. But I have to say, I always knew you weren't into girls. We don't have this 'Gaydar' for nothing you know!" He chuckled sitting on the end of Finn's bed and watched him pace up and down.

"Kurt! Please, I don't know if this is definite. I think its just my body wanting to experiment. Or maybe I'm just jealous of Sam's body. Which explains why I was looking at myself" He walked over his bedroom door and poked his head out hoping nobody else was listening in on their conversation.

"Come sit down. Why don't you tell me about how you started to feel like this?" Kurt moved up making room for him and he gently patted the space beside him.

"Umm okay. After the whole problem where I told Rachel I didn't want to sing with her anymore, and then I chose Sam, I bumped into him in the corridor. And he started to flirt with me, then he slowly lifted his shirt and tensed his stomach." Finn felt an uncomfortable strain in his briefs again, so he shifted hoping Kurt wouldn't notice. "I just got these shivers up my spine, and a spark in me that I have never felt with anyone else."

"Well I suggest that you let your body follow what it wants. But the problem is Rachel. She needs to know."

"I'd rather find out what this is before making any choices. We will be facing a slushy in the face at least twice a day. Although I'm not sure which is worse: a slushy or Rachel. She'd go insane."

Kurt laughed and replied, " She would probably write a huge ballad about it, and demand she sings it to everyone."

"True that. Anyway Sam is coming round this evening to practice our duet. And I am planning on speaking to him about it. Kurt how did you do it, this is the most difficult thing I have ever done!"

"Its a gift. And a lot of Lupone, Streisand, and of course Gaga. Now don't forget to close your door, lock it, and keep the noise down."

"What, like you and Blaine do?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Kurt replied he got up and exited Finns room and made his way downstairs to his room.

"Just like how I pretend I don't hear you" Finn laughed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and slowly pulled it out. It was Sam.

_Hey Finn, Just checking it was still okay to stay over tonight? I acted like a total ass earlier. And I'd understand if your not interested. Sam x_

_Not interested?_ Finn thought. He didn't always catch on to things as quick as others especially with his dancing. So he simply replied,

_Dude, its fine! Got some awesome song ideas for our duet. Catch you later! Finn x_

He spent about five minutes deleting and re-adding the kiss to the end of the text, confused as to whether it was important or not. Eventually he sent it and didn't regret his choice. This instantly brought back all the memories of the car incident, and he remembered he needed to shower.

It was 6:45 and Finn was starting to get nervous. The thoughts about his body still tried to keep into his mind. But he forced them out by convincing himself that Sam has seen him naked in the showers after a game loads of times. After a while he started to sweat and panic. Every second he was peering out his window onto the dark street ahead that was dimly lit by street lamps. Although the day had been stormy, the sky was now clear with hundreds of stars that filled it. "At least your positive" Finn huffed and stumbled back to his bed. He barely touched the cloth when he heard the doorbell ring. Having leapt to his feet he sprinted down the stairs, pulled the door open and nearly fell out straight into Sam.

"Woah, easy dude." Sam grabbed Finn by the shoulders and helped him catch his balance. "Whats gotten into you?"

"Im sorry, I'm just nervous. I mean excited. No umm… sorry. Sam would you like to come in?" Finn stepped back in through the door and purposely ushered him towards the stairs.

Sam gently smiled at Finn and made his way upstairs. He purposely wore his skinny beige jeans that showed off his ass perfectly. To match the jeans he also wore a white shirt with a black pinstriped waistcoat. Dress to impress was certainly not included with the invitation, but he wanted to try and get into Finns good books. Sam's has always known he was gay, but choosing to not act on it never helped the way he came across. And now he decided to be true to himself.

Having reached Finn's room they both sat on his bed. Sam stared into Finn's trying to notice the same passion he felt about him. There was something there but he needed to release it. He reached across and rubbed Finn's leg gently making him flinch.

"Can I try something? he asked Finn moving closer to him. A smile appeared on his face.

"You have a duet idea?" Finn replied, with a confused look on his face. How he can be so oblivious to Sam's flirting is ridicules, but his nerves were so high that anything could happen.

"No silly… I want to kiss you"

"Oh…Umm, wait there." Finn blushed and walked up to the door. He slowly closed it and turned the lock. "I kinda want to talk about this first Sam"

"Okay. I totally get this may be weird for you. But what ever makes you happy." Sam watched Finn return to his seat, and he replaced his hand on his leg.

"I don't want you to feel like I don't want to, you know, do this. But I've never had these feelings before and its strange. Im not sure if I'm gay or bisexual, whatever. But I am willing to experiment. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you Sam. And If thinks don't work out the way we want, I will always be your friend." Sam was heart felt by his speech and Finn was just shocked with himself. He's never opened to anyone like this, it actually convinced him that maybe he is finding out his true self. The next thing he knew Sam's lips we lightly pressed against his. His arms flew up in protest but slowly relaxed onto the boy's manly shoulders in front of him. It felt amazing, like no other kiss he has had before. Sam's huge lips were soft and covered Finn's perfectly. There was a faint sweet taste to him that he figured out to be strawberry chap-stick. When the kiss parted finn was stunned. "Wow, that felt amazing!"

"Finn, I'm in the same boat as you. I've never done anything with a guy before. What you said was amazing, and I never want to hurt you either. Now, can we do that again?" Sam didn't wait for an answer but rolled himself on top of Finn as their lips met again. This time the passion between them was extreme. He placed his hand on Finn's chest for support and Finn's hand worked his way up sam's top to massage his abs.

"Your body is perfect" Finn breathed against Sam's lips as his hand continued to rub up and down his body occasionally brushing his nipples which sent a rush right through the both of them.

Sam wanted to spice things up a little more so he sucked on Finn's bottom lip a little harder, then replaced it with his tongue demanding entrance to Finns mouth. When this was granted Sam and Finn immediately started to battle for dominance, moaning after every other breath. Sam couldn't believe he was doing this to Finn Hudson. The most popular guy in the whole of Mckinley High, and he could be his.

They'd been making out for about half an hour when finally Finn broke it. "As hot as this is, we should start work on our duet. Mr Schue wants to hear something from us tomorrow." He regretted mentioning this, as he instantly wanted to jump back onto Sam's face.

"Oh Finn, can't we just show the class what we were really doing and make out on the floor in front of them?"

Finn leaned over again, chuckle and kissed Sam once more before setting up his laptop ready for them to work.

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can stay up all night experimenting" Finn said staring deeply into Sam's eyes. Which was what Sam was looking for in Finn the whole evening.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So chapter three! Again guys thank you so much for the feedback, its really helping me enjoy what I am writing so thank you! Again if you want to follow me on Tumblr its .com :) Please continue to read and review! I love you all :D x

It was the following morning and the warm glow of the sun braked through the cracks in the curtains. After the eventful night they had, Sam and Finn were both fast asleep in each others arms breathing in unison. The sunlight reflected on Sam's blonde hair perfectly which brought out the different highlights of colours he had.

Finn slowly woke in Sam's arms taking in his wonderful scent. He slowly looked up noticing Sam was still fast asleep, so his snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed into his chest. _This is perfect_ he thought closing his eyes hoping to drift off into bliss again. The next thing he knew, he was loudly awoke by his alarm. He put both his arms around Sam's body and held on tight. Looking up into his eyes he said " I don't want to ever leave go of you"

Sam smiled, trying to escape any remaining tiredness in his eyes. "You don't have to Finn. You can belong in my arms forever if you want to." He leaned down and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"I think I want to Sam. Just give me a little longer to figure out my feelings. But I reckon you will love the outcome."

"I'll give you time to think, if you give me time to prove how much you mean to me?"

"Deal." Finn replied leaning up to kiss him, but was take aback when Sam pulled away and turned his face. "Umm, whats up dude?"

"Bad morning breath. Just let me go brush my teeth, will be a few secs."

"Sam, Don't be silly! I couldn't care less. Now get here!" He jumped up and forced a kiss onto Sam's lips. It was tense at first but Sam eventually gave in and kissed back. Finn didn't know what Sam was talking about, his breath was fine. So he decided to put more into it, he gently pressed his tongue on to Sam's lip and massaged it. He hoped sam would return the favour, which he did. Sam roamed Finns mouth with his tongue making sure he didn't miss a single area, whilst Finn fell like jelly in his arms.

"Thank you. You're perfect Sam. And anybody would be lucky to have you." Finn said against his lips, whispering softy which tickled Sam.

"I don't want anybody. Just you."

After getting ready for school, the boys said goodbye to the rest of the household and set off in Finn's car. Deep down Finn knew what he wanted. Sam was perfect for him: he respected him, the way he looks, and he most definitely loves him. He looked over and caught Sam's eye and looked back again.

"What is it dude?" Sam was worried, he could tell Finn was thinking serious about something. Thats not something that happens often, so when it does happen its easy to spot.

"It's…It's nothing."

"Finn, it's totally obvious that your thinking about something. You can trust me."

"Honestly Sam, I'm scared. Im so scared. Scared that if this becomes real, we will get hurt. And I don't think I can deal with it."

"Real?" This made Sam angry. He couldn't believe that he spent his night with Finn, and now he says this. "Well what the fuck do you think it is Finn? A fantasy? A Fairytale? Cause it's not. Im in love with you and I seriously thought I almost had mutual feelings from you. But I guess not." He started to well up, so he turned his face away from Finn's and looked out the window onto the streets beside him. "And I wouldn't care if I got hurt. We would have support from the people who matter. And we're tough we could handle it."

"Sam, I really didn't mean it like that. Im sorry. But I'm not ready to face the hate every day!"

"This is pathetic Finn! How do you think Kurt and Blaine feel every single day of there life? If more of us joined them we were become a huge group and we can stand up for each other!"

"Don't compare me to Kurt! Im not…"

"NOT WHAT FINN? Not Gay? Cause last time I checked, you were sucking my face off! And thats pretty gay dude. You know what, pull over. I need a break from you. And its only been one fucking day!"

Finn did what Sam asked and pulled into the pavement. Both of them were streaming down their faces, and Finn instantly regretted what he said. "Sam, I'm so sorry! Let me make it up to you?" Finn reached over and held his arm, but Sam shrugged off the touch and exited the car. This left Finn feeling desperate, and he sat in his car staring into space hoping he could get the one thing that mattered to him back.

The school day was really hard for Finn to deal with. Sam ignored him in every class, but to add to the pain, Rachel was constantly having a go at him. He didn't know what to say to her, does he explain everything? He decided to keep it simple and told her he's not interested.

Glee club wasn't on again until next week, so himself and Sam had a long break until they had to be together again. Other than glee Sam was only in one other class of Finns and that was spanish. Finn sat there staring into space whilst Rachel was still going on to him, "Well you don't want to sing with me anymore. I'll have to find your replacement. What about Blaine, yeah he could do it! At least he can dance and sing. More than the standard you have. Im sure Kurt will be happy with that choice. You know what Finn, Im the star here you should be pleading for your space back at my side!" His head was going to explode but she kept going on and on.

"Rachel! Shut the hell up! I can't take your voice anymore!" He eventually shouted and to his luck the bell rang. So feeling a familiar storming out, he got up and walked straight out the room. But instead of bumping back into Rachel, he looked across and instantly met eyes with Sam. He appeared to be a mess, and as soon as he looked at Finn tears welled up in his eyes. Finn stood there as he watched him pull his bag out his locker and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked over at him again and dropped his glance, then strolled off towards the exit. This made Finn feel awful, but he couldn't help it. He needed time to figure out his feelings.

The journey home was a slow one, but when he finally made it back he walked straight through the house and up to his bedroom where Kurt was on his bed waiting for him.

"I saw Sam today Finn" Is all he had to say to send Finn in hysterical tears. Kurt jumped straight up and pulled him into a tight hug. " I understand how you're feeling Finn. Its tough, but you're both strong. You can fix this."

"I've mucked everything up Kurt. Things are never going to work out." He sobbed into his shoulder.

"Come on sit down and tell me what happened. I want to help you Finn." Kurt replied guiding them back to his bed.

"We had an amazing night, but its just I don't want us to be known to the school yet Kurt." He said between sniffs. "My feelings are still confused and I don't want to rush into things. But I said it all wrong."

"Then you need to put things right. Why don't you send him a text?" Kurt suggested

"You're right Kurt. Things were finally going right. I can't let them slip away now." Finn got out his phone and started planning a text. He looked up at Kurt and smiled.

_Sam, _

_It's Finn, which you probably know as my name would come up on your phone. I just wanted to text you to say, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. And that I really do respect your views. I hope we can work things out between us, because I really thought we could find happiness together. Please reply?_

_Finn xx_

He sat with Kurt and waited for the reply. But nothing came. Eventually hours went by and Kurt obviously had things to do himself. So he long parted from Finn, wishing him good luck before he left. Finn wondered if he should text him again, but decided not to because that would seem to desperate.

Another couple of hours went and Finn laid in his bed with his phone on his chest hoping for a reply. But still nothing. Tears started to form in his eyes and he sobbed until he fell asleep.

AN: Yep more notes. I previously updated this chapter but wasn't happy with it, so deleted it again and re-wrote quite a lot. I think it makes more sense now haha! (Its a little short I know, but will update again soon!) Hope you guys still enjoy it! Let me know what you think x


End file.
